


Never Have I Ever

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Drinking Games, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Games, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Never Have I Ever, Party Games, Romantic Friendship, Surprise Ending, Surprise Pairing, Surprises, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The gangsey plays a game and surprises are revealed *wink wink*Oneshot/drabble





	Never Have I Ever

"Okay guys." Noah thought for a moment, before smiling. "Never have I ever had a crush on Adam Parrish."

"Wait, what?" Adam stopped. 

Ronan of course hooted before slamming his shot back proudly. His cheeks were a pleasant pink. He was dating Adam after all, currently I mean, so it was only appropriate. 

Blue meanwhile rolled her eyes slightly. She and Adam had sort of dated for a little bit? So she downed her shot too, though neatly. 

Gansey turned bright red. He threw back his drink at lightning speed, faster than Ronan, hoping that if he did it quickly then maybe Adam wouldn't notice. 

" _Wait."_ Ronan said. 

Adam's ears turned pink. "Uh. Gansey, what the hell."

Blue and Noah both burst out laughing. 


End file.
